Nephesh
The Nephesh are a race of immortal beings that Pagan created at the same time God made the Leviathan and after He made the Archangel, in order to assist the Primordial Beings in any task they might have, and to help protect younger beings such as Humans when they were created. History Pagan, after coming into existence, decided to create his own children which would protect Humanity from threats such as Demons and Monsters, sadly most of his children never got to fulfill this task, as Chaos attacked, corrupted, and weakened the majority of them, giving Pagan's children delusions of Godhood, and erasing their memories of their original purpose and creator. However, a few of pagan's children barely avoided being corrupted and continued to serve Pagan, and spy on their corrupted siblings. Present Day In the years that passed, the Deities as they now called themselves became cruel, and uncaring to humanity except as ants to worship and give sacrifices to them, becoming in some ways worse than the monsters they were made to protect humans from. During the Apocalypse, a group of deities gathered in order to look for a way to stop the archangels from fighting, but, Mercury revealed their location to Lucifer, who appeared and slaughtered the group, unintentionally freeing that group from Chaos' curse and allowing them to reincarnate as the beings they were intended to be. Once Thor got word that Odin was planning to wage war on Heaven, he called a meeting of his pure siblings to share the information, and ask Hades if anything was happening in Hell, where he informed them that the main portion of Hell had just lost almost fifty thousand souls. Isis then recommended they inform Pagan of these developments. Just before Thor went to tell Pagan of Odin's plans, the Pure Nephesh were attacked by Odin, who had been powered up by over fifty thousand souls, and were forced to flee from him when he he gained backup in the form of the demon Crowley, and a few other high tier black eyed demons, with Amaterasu temporarily stunning them with sunlight, and Tsukuyomi covering their escape with a wall of darkness. Later on they called Pagan to their safe house and informed him of the events, with Pagan offering them asylum in Heaven. Pagan then invited them to a vacation he was taking to relax from ruling Heaven, enjoying the outdoors. Powers & Abilities The Nephesh have powers typical to supernatural beings, originally similar in power to that of Leviathan, but were weakened upon being corrupted, many of their more unique abilities are ones that are left over from their original states. * Immortality: As Deities, they can live forever as they are immune to aging and disease, having been created at around the same time as the Leviathan. * Split Personality (Greek/Roman Nephesh only): The Nephesh that were worshiped in ancient Greece and Rome hold a split personality, generally split between the two areas as well, with one being more serious and the other being less so. * Nigh-Invulnerability: They are unharmed by conventional weaponry, and are immune common physical ailments, and disease. They can, however, be harmed and killed by stronger beings, and Divine weapons. * Super Strength: They are exceedingly strong, with even the weakest of them being able to overpower most monsters and demons, and all humans. * Super Stamina: Deities never tire regardless of what they go through. * Teleportation: The Nephesh can teleport, but this takes a few moments, and is not usable by most in battle. * Magic:' '''Deities possess incredible magical powers and knowledge, with some being truly divine. A deity's specific powers and magic depend on what purpose it held before corruption. * '''Sacrifice Empowerment': Upon a sacrifice being given in their name, they gain a small amount of their original power for a time, with more sacrifices unlocking bigger portions. * Resurrection/Reincarnation : Once all the corrupted Nephesh are killed, they will be cleansed of corruption and revived as they were originally made. Vulnerabilities Even though the Nephesh are very powerful, many of them have been corrupted and are weaker than they originally were, resulting in them being more easily harmed and killed. * Primordial Beings: The Primordial Beings are each capable of effortlessly annihilating every single one of the deities at once, even after they are purified. * Higher Angels: Despite most of them originally being as strong as or stronger than a seraph, the deities are now much weaker, with seraphs being capable of defeating most deities, and Archangels being capable of annihilating the entire species. * High tier Demons: While corrupted, Higher demons such as Cain, Abbadon, Lilith and Azazel are capable of harming and killing weaker deities. Once they are purified, only Cain with The First Blade will be able harm and kill them. * High tier Monsters: While they are corrupted, monsters such as Eve and the Leviathan are capable of overpowering and killing all but the strongest of deities instantly, while Alphas are able to kill low tier deities and harm mid tier deities, once they have been purified only Eve and Leviathan will be able to harm, and possibly kill them. * Wooden Stakes: Pagan, with the assistance of Oberon created a method for weaker beings to kill and purify them with wooden stakes given specific ingredients. * Divine Weapons: Weapons such as The First Blade, Pagan's Sword, Death's Scythe, ArchAngel Blades and their own weapons are capable of killing deities. * Lack of Sacrifices: When they are corrupted, a lack of sacrifices will weaken them over time, potentially to the point that a low level demon or monster could match and kill them. Known Nephesh Norse * Odin (Corrupted) * Thor (Pure) * Baldur (Corrupted/Deceased) Greek/Roman * Zeus/Jupiter (Corrupted) * Hades/Pluto (Pure) * Hermes/Mercury (Corrupted/Deceased) * Chronos/Saturn (Corrupted/Deceased) * Aletheia/Veritas (Corrupted/Deceased) * Artemis/Diana (Pure) Titans * Prometheus (Pure) Egyptian * Isis (Pure) * Osiris (Corrupted) Hindu * Ganesh (Corrupted/Deceased) * Kali (Corrupted) Shinto * Amaterasu (Pure) * Tsukuyomi (Pure) * Susanoo (Pure) Haitian * Baron Samedi (Corrupted/Deceased) Chinese * Zao Shen (Corrupted/Deceased) Trivia Nephesh is the Hebrew word for "Living Being" but is usually translated as "Soul".Category:Season 1 Villains Category:Season 3 Villains Category:Season 5 Villains Category:Season 6 Villains Category:Season 10 Villains Category:Season 11 Characters Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters Category:Organizations Category:Species Category:Creatures